Kanon
Kanon (oryg. Gemini no Kanon oraz Sea Dragon Kanon) - postać z Rycerzy Zodiaku. Jest on młodszym bratem bliźniakiem Sagi. Pojawia się on w serii Królestwo Posejdona, gdzie walczył jako Morski Generał - Morski Smok oraz w serii Hades, gdzie jest ubrany w zbroję swojego brata. Jest jednym z najmniej lubianych postaci - jest on winny tragedii w Sanktuarium i Asgardzie, zboczeniu Sagi na złą ścieżkę oraz wojnie Rycerzy z Brązu z Morskimi Generałami. Zazwyczaj jest człowiekiem z zimnej krwi i kości, nie okazuje uczuć. Dlatego traktuje oschle Rycerzy z Brązu. Z kolei zdarzają się momenty, kiedy Kanon jest bardzo zdenerwowany lub rozklejony. Historia Początki thumb|left|300px|Kanon (bez zbroi) wraz z Sagą (w zbroi). Kanon trenował w Sanktuarium, w Grecji. Zawsze był uważany za gorszego, przez jego uosobienie. Bowiem jak on sam powiedział: Saga zawsze miał dwie osobowości - dobrą i złą. Ja za to jestem całkowitym złem wcielonym Wyjawia on to Ikkiemu w jednym z ostatnich odcinków serii "Królestwo Posejdona". Jednakże ze względu na to, że on i Saga są bliźniakami, zawsze twierdził, że i w Sadze kryje się zło, z którym walczył ukrycie. Gdy w końcu zaczął namawiać Sagę do zdobycia władzy nad światem i zamordowania mającej się wówczas narodzić Ateny po 200 latach, Saga zdenerwowany zamknął go w celi przy Sunion, gdzie nikt nie przeżył. Kiedy odchodził Kanon podjął ostatnią próbę obudzenia w nim jego złej strony i ambicji, co dochodzi do skutku. Jednakże nadal siedział w celi kilka godzin. W końcu odkrył grotę z zapieczętowanym przez Atenę trójzębem Posejdona, który po wyrwaniu stawał się dziurą do zrujnowanego Królestwa Posejdona. Znalazłszy się tam wszedł do najbliższej świątyni, gdzie leżały wszystkie łuskiŁuski to nazwa zbroi Morskich Generałów Morskich Generałów oraz grecka waza z zapieczętowanym bogiem mórz i oceanów. Ponieważ pieczęć była dość stara, Kanon przypadkowo wypuścił boga. Żeby uspokoić Posejdona poinformował go o narodzinach Ateny w ciele Saori Kido i skłamał mówiąc, że jest Morskim Smokiem. On sam z kolei zdecydował żyć w ciele Juliana Solo, by 16 lat później objawić się. W tym czasie Kanon miał pole do działania. Podczas, kiedy Saga zabijał Shiona i przejmował władzę nad wszystkimi Rycerzami podległymi Atenie, on sam planował wojnę o zawładnięcie światem. Asgard i Królestwo Posejdona W końcu 13 lat później, plan ruszył poprzez zmuszenie Hildy Polaris do założenia Pierścienia Nibelungów, przez co ona zażądała od swoich Świętych Wojowników rozpętania wojny z rycerzami Ateny. Wojnę jednak przegrywa, a Julian używając mocy Posejdona porywa Saori Kido. Wtedy ruszył plan główny - rozpętały się ogromne burze, mające na celu zatopienie całej Ziemi. Rozpoczyna się też walka, w której Rycerze z Brązu muszą zniszczyć kolumny podtrzymujące morza i oceany, z kolei Morscy Generałowie bronili ich. Kanon tutaj robił za generała, wydawał polecenia obrońcom kolumn. Sam też pilnował, by plan przeszedł jak najlepiej dla niego - pilnował też, by Posejdon nie zbudził się za wcześnie. W końcu natrafił na godnego siebie przeciwnika - Ikkiego, który wydarł z niego prawdę o całej historii. Wybucha furią, kiedy zostaje zniszczona jego kolumna oraz, gdy Posejdon zostaje zbudzony i wyładowuje swą złość na nim. Jednakże ani on, ani Sorrento, który przybył go bronić i ukarać Kanona nie ginie. Później i Ikki i Sorrento przyznają, że Kanon dość złego uczynił, że nawet śmierć nie jest dla niego wystarczającą karą oraz, że nie zasługuje on na walkę z kimkolwiek. Po pokonaniu Posejdona przechodzi na stronę Ateny. Hades thumb|right|300px|Kanon w Łusce Morskiego Smoka. Tam wkracza jako Rycerz Bliźniąt, na miejsce Sagi i zaczął bronić Sanktuarium. Na początku z Papieskiej Komnaty broni Domu Bliźniąt tworząc tam swoją mocą niekończący się labirynt dla Camusa oraz Shury. Sam z kolei stworzył iluzję siebie w zbroi, by zezłościć Sagę i przy okazji z nim porozmawiać. Wyjawia mu, że sprawdziło się to, co on sam twierdził od dawna - to Saga był tym złym bliźniakiem. Z kolei sam stwierdził, że nie sprawdziła się druga rzecz - on myślał, że jest złem wcielonym. Z kolei Atena go oczyściła ze zła i stwierdził, że jest tym dobrym bliźniakiem. Potem jego działania zostają przerwane, bowiem o mało co prawdziwy Kanon nie obrywa od Sagi, a później Kanon zostaje zaatakowany przez Milo, który nie wierzył w jego zmianę. Milo rozkazał mu się wynieść z Sanktuarium pod groźbą zabicia go. Kanon jednak nie daje się szantażowi i zostaje, by chronić Atenę. Milo zdenerwowany zaczyna swoją serię 15 ataków. Dziwi się jednak tym, że Kanon mimo jego wielkiej mocy, nie robi nic, by się obronić. Zrozumiał wówczas, że Kanon się nawrócił i kiedy miał zaatakować Antaresem, cofnął działanie jego trucizny. Chwilę potem, kiedy Milo wybierał się do walki ze Spectranami, na pytanie Kanona: "Zostawisz Atenę z wrogiem?, odpowiada "Tutaj nie ma żadnych wrogów. Jest za to przyjaciel. Rycerz Bliźniąt Kanon.". W tym momencie Milo wyszedł, zostawiając popłakanego z radości Kanona. Nie mógł bowiem uwierzyć w to, że udało mu się przekonać Milo do jego zmiany. Po samobójstwie Ateny zrozumiał co się dzieje i wyruszył do piekła, by pokonać Spectran. Udaje mu się większość wybić, jednakże zostaje mocno poturbowany przez Minosa Gryfa i Aiacosa Garudę w dość okrutny sposób - najpierw poobijany stracił zbroję, która z chęci Sagi wyruszyła Rycerzom z Brązu na pomoc w zniszczeniu Ściany Płaczu. Później został dobity i w końcu po zabiciu jednego z dwójki, popełnia samobójstwo niszcząc przy tym Radamantisa Wyverna. Przypisy Kategoria:Złoci Rycerze Kategoria:Morscy Generałowie